


Seventeen

by Prongslet101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depressed Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Whump, Keith Does too, Lance is a good boyfriend, M/M, Song - Fic, lance sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prongslet101/pseuds/Prongslet101
Summary: Keith has a breakdown in the common room in front of the team and lance comforts him by... singing? What the fuck?





	Seventeen

The paladins had just returned from the planet they were currently trying to protect, after being woken up in the wee hours of the morning by alarms going off. Despite their best efforts, they were only able to save a handful of the planets inhabitants, leaving all of them to gather in the lounge to share their depressed mood. 

       

There they sat, mostly in silence save for the soft sounds of their breath. Each one reflecting on what had been lost that day. Suddenly, a sound broke out from the corner of the room Keith was occupying. A choked sound, like one trying to hold in their tears. Everyone, including Allura and Coran who had joined them a couple minutes before hand, turned to face him. 

     

 "Keith?" Shiro questioned tentatively

 

 "Why?" Keith asked vaguely

 

 "What?" 

       

 "Why? Why do we try so hard when all we're doing is...is causing more death and more destruction?" Keith asked, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor and pulling is knees up to his chest.

     

 "Keith, you don't really think...." Pidge started

     

 "Of course I do! Why are we responsible for defending the universe? I didn't sign up for this! I didn't sign up to watch the people we're trying to protect die because we're too damaged to save them! And despite that, we still try. Why?! Why not just let the galra take over! Why do we keep fighting a useless battle!" 

     

 The room was stunned. No one had ever seen the red paladin like this before. So broken. So... defeated. No one knew what to say, except...

     

 "Lance, what are you doing?" Hunk hissed as the blue paladin stood up and started approaching Keith's slumped form. 

     

 "Trust me, I know how to help" he stated reaching Keith

     

 "How could you possibly..." Allura started

     

 "Cause I've seen him like this before" lance said lowly, crouching down so he was eye level with Keith. No one knew how to respond.

       

"Keith. Look at me" slowly Keith raised his violet eyes, staring into lances own cerulean ones. "That's it babe, just keep looking in my eyes" Babe?  The rest of the group stared at each other in confusion. 

     

 "Computer, play track 3-a" lance stated sitting down and crossing his legs, still keeping eye contact with Keith. 

     

 Suddenly, a music burst out loudly from the hidden speakers in the room as lance opened his mouth and... 

 

            **Fine, we're damaged.**

 

...he started singing?

 

             **Really damaged.**

**But that does not make us wise**

**we're not special**

**We're not different,**

**We don't chose who lives or dies!**

**Let's be normal,**

**See bad movies,**

**Sneak a beer, and watch tv.**

**We'll bake brownies, or go bowling,**

**Don't you want a life with me?**

 

What was lance talking about? Sure, they all wanted to be normal kids again, but the paladins couldn't understand what a 'life with him' meant. Were he and Keith...? No, they couldn't be.

 

             **Can't we be seventeen,**

**That's all I want to do**

**If you could let me in**

**I could be good with you.**

**People hurt us**

 

             _Or they vanish_

 

Keith sang back, and wow did that one really struck a blow to Shiro's conscience. He had essentially vanished from Keith's life for a year and left him alone. And though it wasn't his fault, Shiro couldn't help but feel guilty for all the pain his absence caused

 

            **And your right, that really blows.**

**But we let go**  

 

             _Take a deep breath_

 

             **And go buy some summer clothes**

             **We'll go camping**

 

             _Play some poker_

            

            **And we'll eat some chili fries**

**Maybe prom night**

 

             _Maybe dancing_

 

             **Don't stop looking in my eyes**

 

            _(Your eyes)_

 

Keith and lance then started singing in harmony, voices blending neatly together to create a heartbreaking tune

 

            _ **Can't we be seventeen**_

_**Is that so hard to do?** _

_**If you could let me in,** _

_**I could be good with you.** _

_**Let us be seventeen** _

_**If we've still got the right** _

 

__ **So what's it gonna be**

          **I wanna be with you**

 

             _wanna be with you_

 

             **Wanna be with you**

            

             _ **Tonight**_

 

             **Yeah we're damaged**

 

             _Badly damaged_

            

             _ **But your loves to good to lose**_

 

Lance moved so that he was sitting behind Keith, pulling him towards his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller boy. Keith's hands came up to clutch onto lances arm, so tightly his knuckles turned white

 

             **Hold me tighter**

 

             _Even closer_

 

            **I'll stay if I'm what you choose**

 

            _(Can't we be seventeen)_

 

            **If I am what you choose**

 

            _(If we've still got the right)_

 

             **Cause your the one I choose**

 

             _(Your the one I choose)_

 

             _ **Your the one I choose**_

 

Lance hugged Keith slightly tighter before pressing a kiss to the smaller boys temple. 

 

"All right?" Lance murmured, only just loud enough to be heard by the group

 

"Yeah, sorry" Keith murmured back.

 

"Don't be Cara Mia" and with that lance stood up, helping Keith up as well before turning back to face the group.

 

"We're going back to my room now, see you all in the morning" lance said before helping Keith out of the room leaving the group to gape at the doorway they exited through. What just happened? 


End file.
